Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Gary Unwin, more commonly known as Eggsy, is the main protagonist in the 2015 film ''Kingsman: The Secret Service''. He is the son of Michelle and Lee Unwin. Before joining Kingsman, Eggsy was a rough street kid who frequently got into trouble. He is portrayed by Welsh actor Taron Egerton. Background Early Life Gary Unwin was born to Lee and Michelle Unwin at an unspecified time during the 1990's, in South London. His father was training to become a spy for the top-secret, underground organization, Kingsman. During 1997, Lee is in the Middle East with a group of other Kingsman. They have captured and are interrogating an unidentified man. Harry Hart, the leader of the mission, does not notice that the man has a grenade, but Lee does. He jumps on the man, saving the others in the room, but dies in the process. Harry Hart visits the Unwins after Lee's death, and gives Mrs. Unwin a Medal of Valor, awarded to Lee posthumously. She refuses it, telling Harry, "I don't want your help! I want my husband back!" Harry proceeds to walk over to Eggsy, who is playing with a snow globe. He gives Eggsy the Medal, telling him to "take care of this. And take care of your Mum, too." According to Harry Hart later in the movie, Eggsy had won "First prize Regional Gymnastics under 10, 2 years in a row" and the coach "had him pegged as Olympic team material." He also did very well in Primary School, with fantastic grades and a "huge IQ". However, when his mother began dating Dean, who abused both her and Eggsy, he quit gymnastics and began to get C's in school. Kingsman: The Secret Service Arrest Eggsy goes to the Black Prince Pub, to drink with two of his friends. One of his friends, while speaking heatedly about Dean, points to one of Dean's friends, Rottweiler, in a nearby booth, who becomes enraged. He walks over and tells Eggsy and Eggsy's friends that they have "outstayed their welcome." Eggsy stands up threateningly, but instead of fighting, only says, "I'm sorry 'bout that, bruv." He then walks out after his friends. Outside, Eggsy tells his friends that it's freezing. He asks them why they are walking and holds up a set of car keys that he nicked from Rottweiler in the Black Prince. He then steals Rottweiler's car, and he and his friends drive off as Rottweiler calls the Dean (Eggsy's stepfather), but gets interrupted when the police start chasing Eggsy. The police chase Eggsy and his friends, who smile and wave excitedly. As they turn down an alley, there is a fox in the middle of the road. Rather than run it over, Eggsy swerves and instead hits another car parked on the street. He yells at his friends, telling them to get out of the car, because he will handle this himself. They leave, and Eggsy drives right into the police car that was chasing them. Eggsy is in the police station, being questioned by an officer who tells him that there is no such thing as honor among thieves. He asks for the names of the boys Eggsy was with, but Eggsy refuses to tell him. Eggsy asks to exercise his right to a phone call. When he does, he dials the number on the back of the Medal that Harry Hart gave him. (12-19-97) The person on the other end does not seem to understand what Eggsy is saying, and is about to hang up, when he says "Oxfords not brogues". The woman says that his complaint has been noted, and she hopes "we have not lost you as a loyal customer." After this, Eggsy is released from the police station. Meeting Harry Hart Following his release from the police station, Eggsy walks out to find Harry Hart waiting for him. Harry informs Eggsy that he was the person who got him released, and that Eggsy's father had saved his life. The two then go to the Black Prince Pub, where they buy drinks and discuss the important matters at hand. Eggsy asks Harry about how his father saved Harry's life. Harry tells him that "he missed something. If it weren't for his courage, my mistake would have cost the lives of every man present." Eggsy appears infatuated with this idea, the idea that his father was a hero. In the middle of their discussion, Rottweiler and a group of his friends barge into the pub. They notice Eggsy and Harry. Harry mildly tells them to back off, but Rottweiler instead threatens him. This appears to have bothered Harry, as he stands up and moves for the door. But instead of leaving, he begins to lock the pub's doors, quoting, "Manners. Maketh. Man." Using his umbrella, Harry throws a partially-empty mug at Rottweiler, who falls to the ground. Harry proceeds to fight the gang, as Eggsy looks on in awe. After Harry has defeated the group, he shoots the bartender with an Amnesia dart, because the man was about to call the cops. harry sits down and finishes his beer, then prepares to shoot Eggsy with an amnesia dart, too. However, Eggsy persuades him that he "won't say nothing". Harry leaves shortly after. Introduction to Kingsman Eggsy arrives at home a little later, to discover that Dean knows about the events at the pub and that Eggsy had been arrested. Dean punches Eggsy in the face and demands to know who was with him in the pub. Eggsy refuses to tell him, so Dean continues to beat Eggsy. However, what Eggsy and Dean do not know is that in the pub, Harry Hart had placed a chip on Eggsy's shoulder, so he could hear what was going on. Right as Dean is threatening to chop of Eggsy's head, Harry intervenes, talking through a speaker. He tells Eggsy to meet him at the tailor he had told him about earlier that day. Rottweiler and his gang are outside of Eggsy's house. Eggsy has to leap from one building to the other to escape them. After he has, he makes the V finger sign and walks off. When Eggsy arrives at Kingsmen Tailors, he follows Harry into a dressing room with a mirror. Harry tells him that in the mirror, he sees a young man with potential. (Eggsy) He then tells Eggsy about the existence of the Kingsmen Agents, and asks Eggsy if he is interested. After Eggsy says yes, Harry presses his hand against the glass. The hand is scanned, and the room begins to move downward. Harry tells Eggsy about the Kingsmen Tailors, and how they came to be the spies they are now. The two take the capsule (for lack of better word) to the Kingsman Manor and Eggsy goes to join the other candidates. Training Roxanne, one of the other candidates, introduces herself to Eggsy. She instructs him to call her Roxy, though. He is also introduced to Amelia, the other girl candidate. Charlie, Rufus, and Digby immediately begin to pick on Eggsy, going so far as to ask him if he served Rufus at a McDonald's in Winchester. During the first night, the room that the candidates all share begins to fill with water rising up from the floor. The room fills quickly. Everyone wakes up, and Roxy and Charlie sugest that they all use "loo snorkels" made from the pipes of the showers. As they swim over to the bathroom area, Eggsy swims to the door and tries --in vain-- to open it. When he turns away from the door, Eggsy realizes that the mirror on the other end of the dormitory is actaually a two-way mirror. He proceeds to punch the glass until it shatters, draining the water. Merlin, who was on the other side of the glass, congratulates Charlie and Roxy on their quick thinking, and also praises Eggsy for recognizing the two-way mirror, although no one else did. Merlin then tells them that they have all failed, because they forgot the most important thing: teamwork. Merlin points to the dormitory. Inside is the body of Amelia, surrounded by puddles of water. Next, the candidates must pick a puppy. There are multiple dogs to choose from. In the end, Roxy picks a poodle, while Eggsy picks a pug, mistaking it for a bulldog. Eggsy taunts Roxy, but she states that "they're gun dogs." When she asks about his dog, Eggsy says, "It's a bulldog, innit?" He then asks her if it will get bigger. She shakes her head and Eggsy cusses. Eggsy names the dog JB, after Jack Bauer. The following tests include a written test and a test involving arms usage. Eggsy apparently scores very well on the written test, and hits the target the first time in the latter test. The candidates later go skydiving. Roxy is scared of heights, saying that she has skydived before, and that is probably where she developed her fear. Eggsy comforts her, telling her that she is top of the class. Their mission is to land in the target without the radar detecting them. Eggsy and Roxy jump last, after Roxy has a minor panic attack and Charlie cuts to the front. The group of six is having a good time when Merlin tells them, "A Kingsman agent needs to be able to solve problems under pressure. Like what to do when one of your group has no parachute." They automatically freak out, but Eggsy comes up with a plan. Everyone has a parachute, except Eggsy and Roxy, who have not pulled theirs yet. Roxy has a parachute, so Eggsy grabs onto her. He almost falls, but they manage to land inside the target relatively unscathed. Later, the last three recruits use their new techniques to subdue their target, a girl at a bar. However, when they tried to subdue they were drugged, and the three passed out. Eggsy wakes up a train track, tied to the rail, as the bartender from the bar comes closer to him. Eggsy questions who he is and where he is, but the man responds by saying "This knife can save your life." Eggsy turns to see an oncoming train, and begins to panic. He begs the man to cut the ropes, but denies help and asks for information about Kingsman. He then asks, "Is Kingsman worth dying for?" Eggsy responds "F**k yeah!," as the train approaches. However this was shown to be a test for their loyalty to the agency. After Charlie fails spectacularly, only Eggsy and Roxy remain as the recruits. In the last test, he and Roxy are assigned to separate rooms, with Eggsy being in Arthur's company and Roxy meeting Merlin. Both being given Tokarev pistols, they are instructed to shoot their dogs; Eggsy is hesitant to do so—pointing the gun back at Arthur, to whom he returns it to—whilst Roxy carries out her task moments after the former is told to go home, giving the latter the Lancelot title. Saving The World Soon afterwards, Eggsy returns to the Kingsman headquarters to convince their leader, Chester "Arthur" King, to let him join and get revenge, but he notices King has a scar on his neck in the same location that Arnold had. Tipped off, Eggsy switches glasses of an offered drink, causing King to poison himself. Before he dies, King reveals that Valentine plans to cull the human race by transmitting his "neurological wave" worldwide via satellite network in the next few hours, believing this will avert the extinction of human race. Only those influential people that have agreed to have the chip implanted will not be affected, though Valentine has offered those who do not have secured bunkers to stay in his mountain base to ride out the wave of violence. Eggsy groups with Merlin and Roxy, the only ones he can trust, to stop Valentine. Roxy uses a high-altitude balloon to destroy one of Valentine's satellites and break up the network, though Valentine is able to secure another satellite from a business partner to replace it. This gives Merlin time to fly via jet to Valentine's base, and Eggsy to sneak in. However, Eggsy is discovered by one of the former Kingsmen recruits, and he narrowly escapes to the jet, as Valentine activates the signal and starts worldwide pandemonium. Eggsy suggests that Merlin find the signal to trigger the implanted chips' failsafe as with Arnold, while he arms himself and returns inside to fight the guards. Merlin discovers the proper signal and activates it, killing everyone at the base but Valentine, Gazelle, and a number of persons that refused to go along with Valentine's plan that he has held captive. Eggsy defeats Gazelle in melee combat, and uses her sharpened prosthetic leg to impale Valentine and kill him, stopping the neurological wave and ending the threat. Kingsman: The Golden Circle Eggsy at the beginning is seen exiting the Kingsman Tailor shop then adjusting his tie. He encounters a man in a gray hoodie and uses the facial recognition feature on his glasses and finds out that he is Charlie Hesketh, a former Kingsman trainee gone bad. Charlie then proceeds to draw a pistol at Egssy forcing him to get inside a Kingsman Black Taxi whilst at the same time three grey SUV's are seen slowing down at the Tailor Shop behind the taxi. Once inside, Eggsy tells the driver to floor the pedal then proceeds to fight Charlie. Personality Gary London or Gary Unwin or Eggsy as a Kingsman agent is an extremely benevolent character. Before he became a Kingsman, Eggsy was just a tough, rough and bitter individual due to his past. Eggsy is fiercely loyal to friendship, refusing to compromise his friends by giving their names when he was arrested, even when threatened with jail time. And when his stepfather became violent, he did not reveal Harry Hart's identity. He's also sensitive towards animals, even crashing a car to avoid hitting a stray fox. However, it's this sensitivity that also lead him to fail the Kingsman tests, when he was required to shoot his dog. Eggsy also displays a very cocky and cool personality, much like every 'chav' teenager. He had a tendancy towards rebellion and conflict with authority figures, such as police or his parents; especially his stepfather. Abilities/Skills Eggsy Unwin has a very big set of skills such as: * Exceptional Intelligence: When Harry met Eggsy at the Black Prince Pub, he told Eggsy that he'd read his files. In his files, it was written that he has an exceptional IQ. He displays this intelligence in the films. * Physical Strength: During the water test, Eggsy's body shown to be extremely muscular, and was able to break the glass even underwater. In addition, he shows impressive physical strength when he battles his enemies. * Reflexes: Eggsy has very quick reaction time and reflexes, and uses this to his advantage in combat and other dangerous scenarios. * Parkour Skills: When Eggsy grew up in St. Island, he gained skills of free running and parkour. Harry Hart states that he was a talented gymnast as a child, and he displays the ease with which he navigates his surroundings when he escapes his mother's apartment and his stepfather's violent friends. * Master Strategist: During the skydiving test, Eggsy displayed talent in strategizing when he came up with a plan to ensure the safety of all kingsman recruits. In addition, he displays the ability to come up with tactics and strategies on the fly in combat, which gives him the edge over his opponents. * Marksmanship: Eggsy was a member of the royal cadets, and displays talent in marksmanship during his kingsman training and in combat. He very rarely misses a shot, and received high scores in his assignments. * Master Combatant: Using his strength and free running skills, Eggsy was a skilled combatant even before his Kingsman training. Once he was trained, he became downright deadly in a fight. Trivia * Eggsy is right-handed, as Harry explains that all Kingsman Agents wear their ring on whatever hand is dominant; later on in the movie Eggsy can be seen wearing the wring on his right hand, and when asked if he needs a pen, he then writes with the pen in his right hand. Gallery Maxresdefault (7).jpg 1a1a942f8c2c90c8c9e495aa1dbf64b3.jpg Tumblr_oozjrkoZdv1w4o831o1_540.gif Eggsy2.jpg 5064201-7241702776-Scree.png Taron-egerton-as-gary-eggsy-unwin-in-kingsman.jpg 9d7b3163eca1bb83e1eac2cd66414a36--eggsy-kingsman-taron-egerton-kingsman.jpg 15711_3.jpg Pistol_by_thetruth40-d9h946p.jpg Eggsy-Kingsman-The-Secret-Service-Jacket.jpg 600px-Kingsman_51.jpg D437c6bfb26c071c0a7c1f9714452ba0.jpg DqTBQgfAO.jpg MR-PORTER-Channing-Tatum-Kingsman-The-Golden-Circle-menswear-style-4-678x1017.jpg 6b5430e73747f6d7cd4b444dbd521f20.jpg Ce7d53d026a971d9271e389d4dccc5f3.jpg 4499454-0799153200-tumbl.jpg qhwuzoueqialdti5tgsi.jpg Category:Charaters Category:Agents Category:Kingsman: The Secret Service (film) characters Category:Kingsman: The Golden CIrcle characters Category:Kingsman Agents Category:Allies Category:Unwin Family Category:British